Late Night Out
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: A one shot that follows Second Degree


Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this one shot of the last Continuum episode! This is not related to my other one shot for Continuum just so you know.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Although I wish it was.

Late Night Out

After Kiera met up with Gardiner she headed to the bar that she was supposed to meet Carlos and Betty at. She was tired and needed to think but she needed to talk to Carlos to. She would show him the picture after Betty left; after all she told him no more lies. She walked through the door and looked around for them and spotted them at a booth near the back and headed back there.

Carlos saw her coming and waved her over "What do you want to drink Kiera?"

Kiera had to think for a minute, they didn't have much alcohol in 2077 but she did remember someone telling her hard cider was good. So she looked under the Hard Ciders and saw that they had a Apple hard cider. "I'll have an Apple Hard Cider."

Betty stood up and looked back at Kiera "I need a refill on my drink I'll get you one while I am there." Kiera nodded her thanks and then Betty headed off to the bar.

Once Betty was gone Carlos asked the question that he had wanted to ask since her phone had gone off right before they left the station "So who called you earlier?"

Kiera looked towards the bar and saw that Betty was still up there so she turned back to Carlos. "Gardiner called. He had information on the snatchers we talked about earlier. He wants us to work together."

Carlos had to hold back a laugh when Kiera said that. "I'll help you in whatever way I can as well Kiera."

Kiera reached across the table and patted his hand. "I know will. I will need your help just not sure how yet." Kiera paused and thought about what she was going to say next "I want to thank you Carlos for actually believing me when I told you about me."

Carlos saw Betty making her way back and nodded "You're welcome." After Betty got there he glanced at the two of them "It has been a crazy day hasn't it?"

Betty let out a laugh and nodded in agreement "That is the understatement of the century Carlos."

Kiera smiled at that and laughed a little as she shook her head at the phrase she didn't even start hearing until she got here. "She is right about that Carlos. That is a huge understatement."

Carlos shrugged but knew that they were both right. "Yeah I guess you are right."

Betty was about to reply when her phone went off. Betty looked down at it and saw that she from Sonya. Sonya needed to see her right away. Betty smiled to hide what was going on. "Well I have got to go. I'll see you guys at work on Monday."

Carlos was wondering if something was up because of her expression when she first saw the text but he didn't say anything about that and just said "Yeah we'll see you then Betty."

Kiera also noticed the same thing and decided to ask Betty who sent the text "Just a quick question who was the text from?"

Betty smiled almost nervously but hid it pretty well. "It was just my mom. She needs some help with something tomorrow so I need to get some sleep."

Kiera was looking at Betty using her CMR to see if she was lying. Betty had been acting a little bit off ever since the investigation into the Liber8 task force. Kiera spotted some deception. Kiera just sweetly smiled though because she had no solid proof. "Well then goodnight Betty. Have fun with your mom tomorrow."

Betty nodded and then got up to leave. She put money down to cover her tab and smiled at the two of them. "Well you guys have fun" before she left the two of them sitting there.

Carlos looked over at Kiera and since he knew about some of her technology "So does any of your tech know how to spot lies?"

Kiera smirked a little and nodded "Yeah the processor we used earlier. It can spot lies, record my memories, and a whole lot of other stuff. Why do you ask?"

Carlos sighed because if Kiera spotted what he did too then if Betty is doing something behind their backs it could lead to some kind of trouble for everyone. "Was Betty lying?"

Kiera sigh knowing that Carlos wouldn't like the answer but needed to hear it. "Yes she was."

Kiera watched as Carlos barely contained himself from hitting the table "Damn it. Do you think that her lying is a big deal?"

Kiera bit her lip and she watched as Carlos's face fell. "Yeah I do. She has been acting weird since we were under investigation. Have you noticed that?"

Carlos thought back to the investigation and everything that has happened since. Betty had been acting a little off. Especially when she was leaving she was always making sure no one was following her. "Yeah; I have noticed that. I noticed it mostly at night when she was leaving and she always had someone picking her up now. She checks over her shoulder before she climbs in. It is like she wanted to make sure no one saw she was getting in the vehicle."

Kiera nodded; she remembered that she has seen that as well. She had been thinking about Betty asking her to wipe some files from her computer using a flash drive and afterwards a Trojan horse appeared on her computer. Kiera has been wondering if Betty lied about that since she couldn't tell at the time if she was because of the shutdown of her systems. "There is one thing I have been wondering about since that day. Betty asked me to erase some files from her computer. She told me that Dillion told her to go to a Liber8 meeting and that it was unofficial. At the time I believed her because my systems were shut down then. But I am wondering if she was lying and is the Liber8 mole."

Carlos listened throughout the entire thing in disbelief but everything about that afternoon makes sense "Now everything is making sense; her being worried beyond all belief, them accusing her of being the mole, the files disappearing, and then the Trojan horse."

Kiera nodded in agreement and moved her bottle around in circles on the table. "We need to keep an eye on her until we knew the truth." Carlos just nodded and the two of them sat there thinking about what they will be doing next.


End file.
